Maybe, One Day, Things Will Be Fair
by gooseberrie
Summary: 'It's not much, this place, but it's a start.' Kurt/Blaine, 100 drabbles. Mostly fluff.
1. part 1: 1 to 20

**A/N: **My first Glee story! I'm so happy to finally be publishing again, and in a new fandom! Basically, I just took a random word generator and went with what I got! This is the first part of five, each containing 20 drabbles - so there will be exactly 100 in all! I hope you like them, please tell me what you think in a review!

**Disclaimer:** Ryan Murphy and Fox own Glee. Last time I checked, I hadn't morphed into either of them yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Suspension<strong>

'It wasn't my fault, Principal Figgins! He was harassing my boyfriend!'

'That is no excuse, Mr Anderson. You are suspended for a week!'

**Killing**

You curl up and hold each other in silence underneath the blankets after you hear the news about the boy from Dalton who was _murdered _for showing who he was.

**Funny**

'Blaine, why are you laughing? _It's not funny! _You can't just giggle in the middle of an argument!'

'You're hilarious when you're angry. Your nose scrunches up and it just looks really... _cute._'

**Hope**

Watching Kurt dance around his kitchen when gay marriage is legalised in New York, you allow yourself to think that maybe, just _maybe, _one day, things will be fair.

**Imperfect**

When he shows you his scars for the first time, and tells you the story behind every one, you realise for the first time that he's not completely perfect. And perhaps it's not so weird that you love him all the more for it.

**March**

'It's the anniversary of the day my mother died.'

**Chalk**

'Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking, who is this?'

His face turns so white it's frightening. He looks like a ghost.

'Kurt? Kurt, what is it? What happened?'

'Finn's been in a car accident. He's... they said he's in critical condition.'

**Beginning**

The apartment is small, and kind of dingy. It's certainly not quite how you imagined living in New York would be. But the way Kurt's face lights up as he looks out at the city is enough to make you forget all your misgivings. It's not much, this place, but it's a start.

**Mint**

He's beautiful, of course. He has an amazing voice, and a fabulous personality, and so much _bravery. _He's all kinds of wonderful, but the things that you love most about him are the little things that you learn along the way. Like the way extra strong mints make his eyes water, and the freckles that only appear across the bridge of his nose in the middle of summer, and the fact that he can make a perfect daisy chain in less than a minute.

**Near**

'Excuse me – um, hi. I'm new here. Could I ask you a question?'

He whirls around, utters a ridiculously high shriek, and throws his arms around you. You ignore the looks of disgust that are sent your way, because it just feels so _good _to have him near again.

**Hardback**

'Blaine Anderson, admit it. I _know _you stole my hardback copy of _Prisoner of Azkaban, _so give it back to me now or I swear, I will skin you alive!'

You hastily hide it behind your back, just before a pillow hits you square in the face.

**Motivation**

'Ugh. Kurt, I can't be _bothered.'_

'Yes you can. Unless you want to fail Chemistry?'

'Frankly, I don't even care anymore.'

'I'll make out with you if you study for half an hour.'

'Okay! Okay, I'm working, Kurt, see? I'm revising really hard over here!'

**Vacation**

Driving from New York to California in the middle of July with an irritable Kurt Hummel is probably the best idea you've had in your life.

**Resemblance**

'That's my mother.'

'Wow. She's so pretty. You know, you look a lot like her.'

'Everyone always says that I have her eyes.'

'It's true.'

**Blue**

Today, his eyes are blue. Tomorrow they'll probably be leaning more towards green, and maybe the day after they'll be a little more gray. It's funny that you knew the word for them was _glasz _before he did.

**Eternity**

He looks into your eyes as you finger the velvet box in your pocket, almost as if he knows what you're going to do next, and all it does is remind you that this is the only guy you want to spend forever with.

**Story**

Every night, Kurt sits with your two children and tells them a story. Their favourite has always been 'How Daddy and I Fell In Love'.

**Bean**

One day, you both go back to the coffee shop where you said your first 'I love you' s, the matching rings on your hands glimmering in the afternoon sunlight. After Kurt has gone to find seats, the barista leans over and smiles at you, touching your ring.

'I always knew you two would last.'

At your look of mild confusion, her smile grows even wider.

'I never forget a face.'

**Waking**

The best time of day is just before he wakes up, when you watch him breathing steadily next to you and a smile crosses over your face for absolutely no reason. Except, of course, that you're the happiest man in the world.

**Listening**

'Kurt?'

'Yes, Blaine?'

'I've been talking at you for almost 2 hours. Why didn't you say something?'

'You needed someone to listen to you, Blaine. I know how that feels. So naturally, I was a good husband and listened to you rant about your latest show for an hour and forty-five minutes.'

'_I love you_.'

You can practically hear him beaming, even over this phone, with its stupid, scratchy connection.

'I love you too, sweetheart. Goodnight.'

* * *

><p>Opinions? Tell me your favourite one in a review! I'll try and get the next part up as soon as possible! :)<p> 


	2. part 2: 21 to 40

well, here's the next part! sorry for the slow update, i promise the rest will be quicker! please, please review and tell me what you thought of this part, give me your favourite drabbles, constructive criticism, anything is welcome except flames! :)

Spoilers: this goes for the **whole piece**. spoilers are for the whole of season 2 for all developments in the KurtBlaine relationship, the rest is not based on canon events.

**Disclaimer:** i don't own glee. never will.

* * *

><p><strong>Concentration<strong>

He's sitting on the sofa in front of the TV, bent over his latest design and working intently. His tongue pokes out to the side of his mouth, and his eyebrows furrow adorably. It feels so good to kiss him lightly on the tip of his nose just because you _can_.

**Warming**

Kurt's peppermint hot chocolate with marshmallows has to be the best thing you've ever tasted. Apart from his lips, of course.

**Deterrent**

'Blaine, baby, I know those Neanderthals are getting you down, okay? You don't have to pretend to me.'

'How do you know me so well?'

'Aw, come here. You don't always have to be the strong one, you know.'

**Underneath**

It makes you feel so special to know that you're one of the only people he takes his facade down for.

**Deal**

'If I win, you can't put anything in your hair for a week.'

'_When _I win, which I inevitably will, I get to put together your outfits for a week.'

'It's on.'

**Request**

'Please, baby? Please? It's just one scarf out of, like, hundreds!'

'It's _D&G, _Blaine, it's not just any scarf! You can't borrow it, and that's final.'

**Truth**

'Right now, I really, really just need you to be honest with me, Blaine. Did you cheat on me or not?'

**Curse**

'_Fuck you.'_

It hurts so much more to hear those words come out of his mouth, because Kurt _never _swears.

**Past**

'Do you trust me, Blaine? I only want you to tell me if you trust me.'

'I want to tell you.'

**Headache**

'I didn't know it was _possible _for someone to get that drunk!'

'Well, at least it's still the weekend.'

'Um...Blaine, honey? It's Monday – and you have to be at work in exactly one hour.'

**Lasting**

You always thought that the two of you would be the only couple that really stayed together after high school.

**Analogy**

'I need to be with you like... how a Venus Fly Trap needs to eat flies.'

'You know, that is possibly the least romantic thing you've ever said to me. And we've been together since we were sixteen.'

**Frozen**

'You put my gingerbread mix in the freezer?'

'Um...yeah. Sorry, Kurt. I didn't know it would get all, well, _icy _like that!'

'I feel like I should be more annoyed and/or surprised. Somehow, I am neither of those things. I guess that's what living with you does to me.'

**Divine**

'But you don't _understand_, Wes, he's like this...this _angel_ who just fell into my life out of nowhere, and –'

'Who's an angel who fell into your life?'

'Oh...um, hi, Kurt!'

**Parrot**

'-and so help me god if you don't _stop repeating everything I say_, Blaine Anderson –'

'-_and so help me god if you don't __**stop repeating everything I say, **__Blaine Anderson – _ow, Kurt, you can't just throw bottles of shampoo at people! That _hurt_!'

'You can't say I didn't warn you.'

**Plate**

'Oh my God, Blaine, why are you so clumsy? Do you even know how much that plate _cost me_?'

**Loop**

It's really quite _amusing_, watching Kurt getting frustrated while trying to teach your daughter how to tie her shoe-laces.

**Milk**

'Please, sweetie? _Please?_ The shop's right round the corner, it's not that far –'

'But Kurt, it's _two in the morning_. I don't even know if they'll be open!'

'I need coffee, and I need it now. If I don't have milk in my coffee, I will _die_. So please?'

'Oh..._fine, then_. But this is the only time I'm doing this for you!'

**Lead**

He runs into your apartment screaming after he gets the role, and you just twirl him around and kiss him, because he's worked for this _so long_.

**Flexibility**

'Is there any particular reason that you _never _told me you were a cheerleader at McKinley until now?'


	3. part 3: 41 to 60

second update of the day! i hope you enjoy it! please, please, pretty please with sugar on top review and tell me your thoughts!

**disclaimer:** me no own. me will never own. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Intolerance<strong>

New York is amazing, of course; Broadway, the bright lights, the sheer number of _people_. But the best thing for you is that you could kiss Kurt in the middle of the street if you wanted to, and hardly anyone would bat an eyelid.

**Useful**

'You can _bake_? You know, I think us living together might work out _very _well.'

'That's honestly all you want to keep me around for? My skills in the kitchen?'

'Well... maybe it's not the _only thing_...'

**Diet**

'Listen to me, baby – no, really listen to me. You. Are. Not. Fat. You're _gorgeous_, okay?'

**Surgery**

'I've never seen that scar before... where's it from?'

'Where...oh, that one! That's from the operation for my appendicitis, when I was seven. Hurt like hell, that one...'

**Blink**

'I know you're lying, Kurt.'

'What? How do you know I'm lying?'

'You always blink really quickly, it's actually kind of funny to watch...'

'Oh, _shut up_.'

**Drawing**

I'm not _that _good at it, it's just something I do in my spare time.'

'_In you spare time! _Blaine, sweetie, you have a gift for it! You're amazing!'

**Shirt**

'Come on, Kurt, it's just another shirt, there'll be plenty of other like it...'

'_Blaine! _It's not _just another shirt_, it's – it's unique! Oh God, my fashion sense is completely wasted on you, isn't it?'

**Amaze**

Some days, you just sit and wonder how on _earth_ you got so lucky.

**Calculus**

'Kurt, if I fail AP Calculus, I can't be held responsible. It's all your fault!'

'How so?'

'You're... distracting me!'

**Walk**

Whenever you go to Central Park, he always skips ahead of you, he says because he's happy to be alive. It makes you happy to be alive just watching him.

**Designing**

You've learnt to leave him alone when he's working – you've had far too many painful encounters with the nearest pencil to continue annoying him.

**Accent**

'That has to be the worst British accent I've _ever heard_.'

'Stop _laughing_, it wasn't that funny!'

**Crowd**

That's the thing about both of you – you love to stand out in a crowd.

**Mud**

'Blaine Anderson, you can't honestly expect me to go outside with you _in the rain_. It's disgusting out there!'

'Oh, come on, what's the worst that could happen to you?'

'I could get _mud _on my _clothes_. And I'll definitely get wet.'

'Um...Kurt, honey, that's kind of the point of going out in a thunderstorm. Y'know, that you get wet and muddy.'

'I'm _not doing it_.'

**Nightmare**

He still gets them, sometimes, the nightmares about his mom. He's embarrassed by them, thinks they're childish and stupid, and you know he _hates _waking you up and having to be held to make him feel better. You really don't mind, though. You just want to be there for him.

**Stay**

'I have to get to school, Blaine.'

'But I don't _want _you to go... you're really warm!'

'Remind me again why I'm dating such a cuddle-whore?'

**Trolley**

'You just look like the kind of person who would have wanted to ride around in the trolley on trips to the supermarket when you were a kid. I can identify with that.'

'Oh God. Has anyone ever told you how completely insane you are?'

**Cold**

You love winter time. Partly because the city is stunning at Christmas, but mostly because of Kurt. When you go outside, his ears and nose tinge pink, and his cheeks get even rosier. He brings out his vast collection of scarves and buries his face in one of them, and his eyes look brighter than usual, and of course, he absolutely refuses to wear a practical hat, in case it ruins his hair. You think he looks just _adorable_.

**Beauty**

It's funny, but you're so similar, you even have the same favourite Disney movie: _Beauty and the Beast_.

**Caffeine**

'I know I'm addicted, baby, and I know it's a drug and I probably shouldn't be drinking five cups a day... but you're addicted too. Oh, wow, we can be fellow addicts! We could set up a club for coffee addicts... it would be _totally awesome_!'

'I'm going to pretend it's just the caffeine talking and that you aren't usually this ridiculous. It makes it easier to bear.'

'You're just _no fun_.'


	4. part 4: 61 to 80

**a/n: **and i'm back! here you go, fourth installment for you... and sorry for the long wait! i've finished parts 4 & 5 while in france, though, so next (and final!) chapter should be up in a bit! hope you like it... and please, please review! they make my day - and constructive criticism is welcome, just don't flame please! :)

**disclaimer: **just playing in ryan murphy's sandbox. don't sue me!

**spoilers: **pretty much all future-fic/speculation here... there are some miniscule, blink-and-you-miss-it references to 2.06, 2.16 and 2.20. i'm sure you can manage it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Measurement<strong>

'I'm _not _5'6! You must have read it wrong!'

'I didn't read it wrong. Face it, Blaine... you're a hobbit.'

**Second**

Sometimes, when you're lying in bed next to him and you just _can't _sleep, you fill your head with millions of what-ifs. What if Puck had never told Kurt to go spy on the Warblers, what if Pavarotti had never died, what if Karofsky had had the courage to dance with Kurt at Prom, what if you had never seen that one, perfect ring in the jewellery shop? You can't help yourself, because your whole relationship with Kurt just seems to be so lucky – based on chance. It scares you to think that had he walked down that wide, sweeping staircase at Dalton just a few seconds later than he did, you might never have met.

**Clean**

'Oh, god, Blaine, this place is _disgusting. _It's filthy! Honestly, I leave you alone for just one day and you manage to make it look like there've been three hurricanes since I was last here!'

**Comfort**

'What is that _monstrosity_, Blaine?'

'Hey! I like it! It's really...'

'Ugly? Blaine, it was orange _and _purple on it. Orange and purple. _On the same article of clothing_.'

**Neglect**

It's late Sunday morning, almost 12 o'clock and you haven't gotten out of your pyjamas yet - you're curled up together on the couch, and he's made you both the peppermint tea that you love so much. It's been one hell of a week, and you've barely had time to sleep, let alone spend time together. Rehearsals one minute, projects due the next – and always the notes left on the kitchen table giving another reason why one of you can't be home on time. Kurt nestles his head a bit closer onto your shoulder, and looks at you sleepily.

'I've missed this.'

You just smile, and breath in his scent – that perfect mixture of vanilla shampoo, strawberry lip gloss, and something uniquely _Kurt_ that you can't quite describe.

'So have I, babe.'

**Construction**

'They were drilling at _two in the morning_, Blaine! There are some things I just _can't_ put up with!'

'Yeah, but that doesn't mean you had to march out of bed in your PJs and go all bitchy on them – those poor guys looked like they were fearing for their lives!'

'And so they should have been.'

**Invisible**

'It was _awful_, Kurt. I came out and the next thing I knew, all the people I thought were my best friends just completely blanked me – it was like I was invisible.'

**Property**

You stare up at the pretty little house in Brooklyn that you just signed the deeds for, the one that really costs more than you can afford, but you just couldn't resist the look on his face after he saw it – and he has a point, it's beautiful.

**Progress**

You come home the first day after you start your new job teaching music in a Manhattan elementary school to find Kurt sitting on the floor in the hallway with tear tracks streaking his (perfect porcelain) cheeks. You drop everything and collapse on the floor next to him.

'Baby... baby, what's wrong?'

And that's when he holds it up – a badly pieced together hate message (gO dIe IN hELl fAg). They're only to be expected, of course, now that he's such a high profile designer, but until now, you've managed to intercept them before he gets a chance to open them. It just kills you to see how _hurt_ he is. His voice is choked and so beautifully, sadly, heart-breakingly broken when he speaks again.

'I just... Blaine, I thought people had moved beyond that here, by now! Why can't they just accept us for who we are?'

You don't have an answer to that one, so you just hold him close and let him cry all the pain out.

**Remote**

'You find it, Anderson, it's all your fault it's missing! I don't care how you do it, but you find that remote and you bring it here within five minutes – I need to watch _America's Next Top Model_ and the freaking TV's not on the right channel!'

'Yes sir, whatever you say sir!'

'Oh, shut up.'

**Mixture**

'_And what exactly do you think you're doing?_'

'Um... I'm just, er –'

'You're just making a birthday cake for our daughter using _cake mixture from a box_, Blaine Anderson. That's all, you know, no big deal. Have you not lived with me long enough to know what I think about – ' (Kurt shudders) ' – _cake mixture_?'

**Transit**

You love sitting at your desk, waiting next to your phone, on the days when Kurt's taking public transport, because mixed in among all the crazy funny, clean freak-y, outraged and traumatized texts that appear in your inbox (_i'm sitting next to a guy who looks like the lead singer of the weird sisters, blaine. what did i do to deserve __**this**__?_), there are the ones that come when he gets bored and sends you the sweetest little things ever (_just thought you should know that i love you. you know, if you hadn't worked it out by now. xxx_) that just make your chest feel all funny and warm and _happy_.

**Registration**

Even when things don't require you to sign your full name, you put it anyway, because you still get that same thrill from writing 'Blaine Hummel-Anderson' that you did ten years ago.

**Cow**

'That complete and utter _bitch_! Why didn't you let me stay and give her a piece of my mind? God, she deserved it!'

'Kurt... Kurt! Calm down, she just mixed your coffee order up with someone else's, and you're acting like she personally murdered poor Pavarotti!'

**Ship**

Yeah, you _totally_ weren't the one who made two matching 'I Ship Klaine' t-shirts for your first anniversary and had them delivered to the front door with a bunch of red roses. 'Cause there's just no way you could ever be that romantic, is there?

**Box**

He's just lugged the very last box of his clothes into your apartment (_forty five boxes _surely has to be an unhealthy number) and he collapses onto the floor with a loud 'Oomph!'.

But of course, you just can't resist the opportunity, so you grab both his hands in yours and pull him up – before he realises what you're doing, you've got him waltzing around your brand-new inner-city apartment that's just perfect because it's your first one. He's laughing his beautiful, musical laugh that sounds like church bells (he always laughs even harder when you voice that thought), and you can't stop giggling suddenly at how gorgeous he looks right now. Of course, ever the cynical one, he has to go and break the moment by adding 'You know, this whole situation is uncannily like something out of a Taylor Swift video.'

**Audience**

Your favourite evenings after you move in are the ones where you're dancing around the kitchen singing dopey love songs together, being each other's audience, and his eyes light up and they look so amazing even under the too-bright glare of cheap strip lighting, and it makes your heart expand to think that _you're_ the one who made them look like that.

**Competition**

You think he doesn't notice you giving your best 'back off, he's mine' glare to that _obnoxious, idiotic, stupid, _bastard who's eyeing him up from the other side of the bar.

'Green isn't a very nice colour on you, Blaine.' Kurt teases as soon as Retard-Face, as you've decided to dub him, looks suitably scared and retreats from your line of vision.

'What – I – how did you know?' you manage to splutter, embarrassed at being caught being so ridiculously possessive.

'Trust me, I use that look all the time against your teenage fan-club when you do guitar on that street corner, I know what it looks like.'

**Grace**

He has this grace about him, this amazing elegance that never seems to abandon him even when he's curled up on the couch writing an essay for school, in jogging bottoms and a hoodie. You can't even hope to imitate it; especially not when you're tripping – and practically falling on your face - over thin air at your _graduation_, of all places.

**Middle**

'I'm the middle child, Kurt, I'm used to being forgotten – don't worry about it.'

'Your own parents forgot your _birthday_ – not even a bloody _card_ – and you're telling me not to worry about it?'

'Yeah, I am, actually. Kurt... please, you can get indignant about most things, I don't care, but _don't_ interfere in my family life, okay?'

Your sharp tone cuts him off, and his face looks so hurt that you just can't storm out like you were going to a few seconds ago. Instead you rush at him and hug him so tightly he probably can't breathe.

'I'm... I'm sorry I snapped at you, babe. I didn't mean to, it's just... my family's a touchy subject for me, okay?'

He just looks at you with those huge, glorious, mesmerising eyes and asks quietly 'Do you want to talk about it?'


	5. part 5: 81 to 100

**a/n: **and the last part's up! so... i hope you guys enjoy, please tell me what you thought in a review! thanks for reading, and much love! :)

**disclaimer: **one day, i'll wake up and find glee sitting in a neatly wrapped box in my christmas stocking. i'll then pull out a mysterious megaphone and scream '_Klaine! Samcedes! Kurtchel! Blam! Go, go, GO!' _, snap my fingers, and the show will be exactly how i want it. i'll be sure to let you guys know when it happens. until then, **not mine**.

**spoilers: **wow. none. zero. zilch. nada. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Weakness<strong>

'It's _boring_, Blaine... and unrealistic.'

'Oh, right, because a film about a talking mermaid who dreams about living on land, has her voice stolen by an evil sea-witch and ends up marrying a handsome sailor prince is _so _realistic, isn't it? And anyway, _Pocahontas_ is based on a true story! I don't understand why no-one likes it!'

'Whatever. I still say we're watching _The Little Mermaid_.'

'I'll... I'll tickle you if you don't let me watch what I want, you big bully!'

'Sure, I'm so scared, I'm literally quaking – _Blaine Anderson, put me down right this – aargh!_'

**Reference**

'You know, I kinda feel like we're Lily and James right now...' you think about what you've just said for a few seconds, realise the impracticalities in there, and rush to correct them. 'Except the whole bit about Lily hating James at the beginning, 'cause you actually liked me from the beginning... and I wasn't an arrogant big-headed idiot who went around bullying scrawny kids who looked like bats... okay, so actually we aren't that much like Lily and James. But whatever, right...?'

You look up from your rambling to find Kurt looking at the sky as if he's talking to God.

'Someone please tell me why it is that I just agreed to marry the guy who references _Harry Potter_ just after he proposes, manages to insult his fiancé by calling him a girl, and then realises that the part of Harry Potter he referenced wasn't even that romantic in the first place. _Why?_'

You just give him your most charming smile and answer 'Because you love me, of course!'

**Frown**

'C'mon, turn that frown upside down, baby!' you sing to some random, made-up tune as you enter your apartment to find Kurt looking murderous. He just raises one (very well-practised) eyebrow.

'Honestly, Blaine? _Turn that frown upside down?_ That's supposed to make me feel better?'

**Supporting**

You love-love-love knowing that you're always the first one he rushes to hug after you turn up backstage to meet him after his latest show - it make you feel special. But what you love-love-love even more are those evenings when you're playing guitar on the street corner, just messing around with random tunes and people-watching, and he turns up across the street, watching you proudly and giving his bitch-glare to your gaggle of teenage fangirls. Also, his face when you use the phrase 'love-love-love' in front of him for the first time.

**Eleven**

'Holy hell, Blaine, where's that from?'

Kurt's staring with a rapidly paling face at the long scar that runs down your arm. It's been there for more than ten years.

'It's nothing, just from elementary school... got shoved into a locker the wrong way, that's all.'

Looking at his horrified expression, you wonder if you should've just said you fell off your bike or something.

**Medicine**

When you walk into your room at 9 o'clock on a cold December evening, after a really long late shift, all you really want to do is take a long shower and go to sleep. And then you realise that the lump under the duvet, which you thoughts was just a pillow or something, is most definitely not a pillow, and is almost certainly alive, because you're pretty sure it just _sneezed_.

'_Kurt?_ Is that you?'

'Mmmm...' comes a tiny little mumble from under the covers, which you take as a yes. You pull back the blanket to find a red-eyed, blotchy-faced Kurt surrounded by tissues.

'Oh, sweetie, you're really not doing good, are you? Do you want me to go make you something? I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten anything at all today except that carton of Ben & Jerry's I can see on the floor... that's what happened last time. And I suppose you're gonna need some cough drops or something...'

'I'm not _ill_!' is the only (very squeaky) reply that you get. Kurt has a tendency to go into denial when he gets a cold, which you've pretty much learnt to deal with by now.

'Sure, keep telling yourself that, baby...'

And with that, you head off to the bathroom to see what you can dig out of the medicine cupboard.

**Like**

_Kurt Hummel:_ _Blaine Anderson_, is there a reason you decided to like every single one of my photos? Just that my notifications, y'know, DIED. No big deal. *is annoyed*

**Spoiling**

'White boy, you are gonna spoil that girl to _death_! You really have to stop it, it's not good for her, you hear me?'

'Yeah, okay, Mercedes... hang on a minute, she wants something...'

**Thinking**

'Kurt, I was just thinking – '

'Oh my gosh! Someone, write that down, it has to be some kind of record! Blaine was _thinking_!'

'..._why you gotta be so mean?_'

'Now, now, Blaine, Taylor Swift is not going to solve anything this time...'

**Egg**

'Okay, Blaine have you – _JESUS CHRIST! _Blaine, I asked you to crack two eggs over the _bowl_, not to throw them at the freaking ceiling! What the hell happened?'

'Sorry, Kurt - they just kind of... exploded!'

All this earns you is the patented Kurt Hummel eyeroll.

**Magazine**

It's become a little tradition of yours – every time Kurt features in a magazine, or one of his designs are modelled, you cut out the page and stick it up on the fridge along with Danni and Alex's five-year-old drawings, the photos of the four of you together, and the lyrics to the five songs that you've written for him, scrawled down in your messy handwriting. The result is a crazy, crazy collage of your family (God, saying that is never going to get old) that never fails to cheer you up when you get home from work.

**Where**

You must be having a good effect on him, you think happily, as you realise that he knows that his favourite mug is missing from its usual place on the kitchen counter, and he still hasn't started screaming at you about it yet.

'_Blaaaiiine..._do you know where my mug is?'

Okay, maybe you should take that back.

'_Blaine Anderson!_'

Yeah. Definitely.

**Fail**

'Hey, sweetie, what – Blaine, what are you _doing_?'

'Oh, crap! You're back early, Kurt!'

Kurt is pre-occupied trying to see what you're trying to hide behind you; too busy to even hear you.

'Blaine, were you trying to make me dinner?'

'Well... yes... but I think the operative word there was _trying_.'

Kurt takes one look at the over-cooked pasta sitting behind you on the stove, and the garlic bread that is almost definitely burnt, and the wine glasses sitting on the table that are half empty because you were scared of spilling the wine that he spent so much money on. The next thing you know, you're practically being smothered in the tightest hug you've ever had.

'You...are the...sweetest...thing...ever!' he manages to squeeze in between frantic kisses. He pauses for a minute to consider the kitchen, then adds 'But you're utter inability to make _anything_ work in the kitchen will never fail to amaze me, darling.'

**Emotion**

That's the thing about Kurt – he's always been so good at hiding his emotions, at keeping up a facade, at _acting_. But when his dad dies after the third heart attack, you know he's going to crack soon enough – Burt meant the _world _to him. It's all you can do to keep from falling apart, really, because Burt was just as much a father to you as he was to Kurt. Now, though, it's up to you and Finn to keep Kurt and Carole together, so you just take your husband's hand and hold him when he finally succumbs to those racking, terrible, haunting sobs that only come when you lose someone you love.

**Theme**

When Rachel calls your house in a daze after Finn (_finally!_) proposes to her, you see the way Kurt's eyes light up, the way his whole person just seems to start glowing at the prospect of another wedding, in a way it hasn't since his dad died, and you know instantly what you have to do.

'Rach... could you possibly let Kurt be the wedding planner? I mean, I haven't seen him this happy since Burt died, it would mean so much to him... and I know he's being best man already and everything but – '

Rachel cuts you off with a brisk 'Stop rambling, silly! Of _course_ Kurt's being the wedding planner! He always was, even from the start! Don't worry, me and Finn have it all sorted out!'

**Fast**

You're waiting here outside Kurt's office in central New York, until he gets out of work, ready to take him out for dinner – God knows he deserves it, he's been working so hard this week because of London Fashion Week, you've barely seen him. Caught up in thoughts of what to do for Danni's seventh birthday, you don't even notice Kurt sneaking up behind you until he whispers in your ear.

'Waiting for someone, sweetheart?'

'Oh my God, Kurt, don't do that to me! How did you even get here so quickly anyway?'

'Wouldn't you like to know, Blaine Anderson.'

**Managing**

You stare at the phone.

Ever since Kurt left, that's all you've been doing, really, and blasting 'The One That Got Away' at ridiculous volumes (he never did understand your Katy Perry obsession). Santana has to come around and force-feed you meals after she found you passed out once because you hadn't eaten in three days, while Brittany wonders in a small voice 'Why do you look so sad, Blaine? Kurtie always looks sad too now. If you're both so sad then maybe you should just get back together.' You wish you could live in a world governed by Britt's naive logic. But Kurt can't just come back, you can't just get back together, and it hurts so _fucking_ bad.

You stare at the phone some more.

**Judgment**

You always have loved the way that his smile grows just a little bit wider when you walk into a coffee shop holding hands and no-one even _cares_.

**Stream**

'God, this place is _gorgeous_, Blaine!'

'Just like you, then, isn't it?'

Kurt just grins at you as he pulls you closer.

'Flattery will get you _everywhere_, babe.'

**Drip**

_drip, drip, drip. _

'Ugh. Rain.'

You pause High School Musical 3, looking up at Kurt to see him staring out the window in disgust. And then... well, the idea is too perfect to resist. You jump up off the couch, extending one hand to him and using the other to point at the screen.

'Come on, then... let's be Troy and Gabriella.'

He crosses his arms and frowns.

'No, no, no way. I still can't _believe_you're actually watching that movie, Blaine!'

You drag him towards you anyway, and when he's close enough you lean in and whisper, 'Can I have this dance?', because you know just how to make him swoon after all these years. It works, too, since he smiles and whispers back, touching your foreheads together.

'Yes. Yes, you may.'

* * *

><p><strong>an number two: **okay. i'm sorry. i apologise for **managing **and **emotion**. i cried when i killed burt. *sad face*. but i had to do it! in the name of art, don't kill me! also... sorry about the cheesy and lame ending. i wanted to make it special... and then **drip** happened. oh well... review, please?


End file.
